Naruto: Titan Problem
by supremebandit
Summary: Sasuke sets a trap, Naruto stops it, but Sasuke is not even a novice with seals, and space-time seals can cause anything to go wrong. Now in a new world, and with some new friends, a young Naruto will need to be kept under control as he regains his power. somewhat godlike Naruto. confusing subject...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I know I said I had three ideas for this crossover, but I also have looked over them and realized that if I went with any of those ideas, I would be skipping episodes that I want to put Naruto in, there for, I have decided to do the redo of my teen titans Naruto cross this way.**

**Enjoy.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=elemental nations=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Naruto Uzumaki, a boy of 16, container to the nine bijuu, as well as the gateway for the Juubi's form, was staring down the final psycho of his world.

Naruto now wore loose fitted shinobi pants, with a burnt orange sash that was covered in seals, while his ankles were wrapped in bandages and his black sandals as footwear. His red sage cloak now covered a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, and burnt orange flak jacket, its many pockets filled with scrolls, while he now had a dark blue face mask covering his jaw, with his black headband covering his forehead.

Naruto also now wields three legendary blades, Zabuza's Kubikiribocho and Kisame's Samehada, crossed over his back, as well as the Second's Raijin, that he repaired, hung from his sash.

Across from the boy stood Sasuke Uchiha, who stood there smirking over his victory against the blond.

Sasuke was dressed in a black dress kimono, black sash and all, as if he just returned from a funeral, which he had, in both teens' opinions.

Sasuke, along with the revived Orochimaru, Suigetsu, and Juugo had met the ninja of Konoha as they returned from the fourth war to find the village destroyed by the four criminals.

Naruto was forced to watch as every person he fought for died against Orochimaru Juugo and Suigetsu as Sasuke battled himself.

They knew Naruto wouldn't go all out due to fear of hurting his friends.

But when they all laid dead, Naruto used the full force of all nine Bijuu he had sealed within him.

Only Sasuke escaped alive, Juugo ripped in half, Suigetsu evaporated from the extreme heat of a bijuu-dama.

Orochimaru was still the most complicated to kill, and Sasuke took their battle to escape and plan.

Orochimaru with his snake-like techniques managed to survive the longest, but in the end, Naruto absorbed him into the seal with the nine Bijuu, where they all enjoyed torturing him.

Naruto was hoping to give the Bijuu another plaything, due to them breaking their other toy, as he went back to square one.

Chasing Sasuke.

Naruto chased and trained only to chase some more, before finally catching him here, and considering how well Sasuke was doing in escaping, Naruto knew he had a plan to kill him.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the seal around them light up.

"You lose dope."

Naruto returned his smirk as eight clones jumped in a square around them and formed a seal box.

"Wrong, Uchiha."

Sasuke glared around him as the clones dispersed after the seals connected and began to glow, before glaring at the blond.

"The seal I placed around us, after absorbing the chakra of the clones, is a space-time seal, which I created to seal seals, sort to speak. Your seal is stuck in its current state, until I remove it or die."

Sasuke glared more fiercely upon hearing that, as Naruto looked at his seal and continued to smirk his smirk as he explained what his seal did.

"Your seal appears to be meant to seal me away, possibly into you, if you were desperate enough, but for that to be done you would have to have the corresponding seal on you somewhere, to act as the pocket dimension."

Upon seeing Sasuke's confusion, Naruto lost his smirk.

"You do have a containment seal somewhere connected to this thing, right?"

Sasuke actually almost became sheepish, almost as if he was resisting the urge to rub the back of his neck, look away, and say 'well' in a very similar manner as himself when he was younger.

Naruto stared in shock.

"Okay, after I deal with you, I will deal with your screw up."

Sasuke glared with far more hatred.

"You think that I care where you end up?"

Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes as he spoke.

"Incomplete seals could do anything, especially time-space ones such as this. It could blow up with enough force to split the earth for all we know."

Sasuke smirked.

"Then I should get out of here quickly after I kill you then."

Naruto glared as he began releasing the power of all nine Bijuu, as a tail of energy sprouted from his lower back, as he appeared to gain armor along his body, the difference between when he lost control of his rage against them for killing Konoha, and now, is that Naruto nearly released the full might of the ten-tailed powers.

Naruto watched as Sasuke glared, watching as he withdrew the Raijin.

Sasuke smirked as the black flames of amatarasu covered him in a similar matter to Naruto's bijuu cloak.

"Like it? I got the idea watching you use your damn cloak against me."

Naruto watched as Sasuke's flames thickened enough to look like the armor from his Susanoo.

From afar, one would mistake this as a battle between a holy knight glowing with the blessing of the divines, battling against a cursed warrior of darkness.

Naruto chuckled at the thought, before rushing straight for Sasuke, as the Uchiha drew his own blade and the battle began.

Naruto had trained enough in kenjutsu to keep Sasuke at bay, but not enough to outshine the dark haired psycho.

Sasuke, having both trained to be the best, as well as having a highly skilled teacher, had the upper hand in this battle.

Sasuke smirked at his only equal.

"You have become smarter since our academy days. I am shocked beyond belief. I seriously expected the same idiot that would have jumped from the trees without a second thought to any traps I may have set."

Naruto just glared as he went for a thrust with the Raijin within his right hand. And as Sasuke parried the thrust to the side, Naruto swung around with the Kubikiribocho in his left hand as he went in for a quick kill.

Sasuke jumped back as the attack nearly struck him down, with the blade ripping through his Susanoo armor. Sasuke watched the blade closely as he noticed the bijuu chakra coating the blade, and jumped further back, to allow his armor to reapply itself, as well as for himself to prepare a range strike.

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he noticed him preparing the damn chidori. While muttering about pathetic one-trick ponies, and ignoring his past as one, he prepared a small bijuu-dama.

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he watched the dark power of the tailed beasts gather at his mouth.

Sasuke looked all around for something, knowing that he didn't have a strong enough attack that he could use fast enough, before thinking of a plan.

Naruto launched his attack, as Sasuke focused his Susanoo abilities to gather with the chidori, as instead of making a point, he spread the technique flat, into a shield, allowing him to confront the bijuu-dama, though with his own chakra being nowhere near enough to stop Naruto's shear amount of chakra, he could only change its direction, off towards the seal barrier, which was right next to his own.

Naruto and Sasuke both missed the strange reaction as they continued their fight, releasing large amounts of heavily powered attacks, Naruto wasting a good chunk of his power in his anger, while Sasuke used his precision and speed to keep alive against the onslaught.

Naruto used widespread overpowered attacks to cover his lack of precision and control, while Sasuke used his control and speed to survive and fight back, neither noticing the reaction the two seals were having to the chakra saturated air around them.

Naruto released a burst of power as he backhanded a fireball from the Uchiha back towards the villain, which allowed him to get a good look at the seal below them, which was morphing with the landscape, as the area inside Sasuke's seal was turning into a dark and rather frightening portal.

It appeared to be countless demon-like arms, all made from a strange black liquid, pulling on the energy, dragging anything nearby within.

Noticing Naruto's frightened look, as well as the looks at the ground, Sasuke turned to see the portal, and freaked out slightly.

As Sasuke was forming a plan of escape he felt Naruto grab him.

"You caused this mess, and so much more. You will no longer cause grief to those in this realm. May death be a kinder host than I."

Sasuke felt the binding of a chakra chain around his arms as Naruto formed a strange orb in his hands as they took a dive into the portal, while the orb that slowly followed expanded slightly as it caused the area to close in on itself, stopping the seals from dragging anything else into the void in which took the two warriors.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Teen Titans World=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Blackfire and Starfire were flying around and launching their star bolts at each other. The rest of the Titans watched from the ground, cheering on their teammate, or giving mental support in Raven's case.

As the Centauri Moon Police were stepping in and arresting Blackfire, a strange portal appeared and spat out two smoking teens.

The black haired one breaking strange chains that were binding him as he glared at the blond who landed on the hover craft of the CMP as they lost their grip on the Tamaranian.

Blackfire took advantage of the distraction and bolted, leaving the blond to face the strange dragon shaped lightning bolt.

Naruto watched the strange flying girl rush off, and didn't blame her. He raised his hands and tried to absorb the technique, only to find he was extremely weakened from the trip through the portal.

Naruto managed to protect the two humanoid beings behind him, but the platform they were on was hit hard, ripping apart most of it.

Naruto caught sight of a strange green gem that appeared to be pulling chakra into it when he caught the two armor covered dudes.

Taking the gem from the one he watched as the chakra dissipated when it entered.

Sasuke was preparing another attack, the Titans were preparing for battle, while Blackfire was about to turn and run while she could, as the CMP were demanding the return of the crystal in the blonde's hand as Naruto tossed the gem into his mouth, swallowing it whole.

Everyone actually stumbled and stared in shock at the boy, all lost for words.

Beast Boy was the one to break the silence.

"Dude, what the heck did he just do?"

Starfire was the one to answer.

"The strange blond male that entered through the portal with the foul tempered black haired one saved the two officers before taking the Centauri Moon Diamond from said officers and ate it."

Blackfire actually shed a tear.

"All that work, the amount of money it was worth, and some weird blond boy comes in and eats it. What has the world come to?"

Everyone watched as Naruto held his right hand out and focused energy to it.

"Banbutsu Sōzō"

Everyone was shocked as a large sword, equal in size to the ones on his back appeared in his right hand, made of Centauri Moon Diamond.

BB was the first to break the silence again.

"Awesome needs a more awesome sounding word."

The titans listened in as the dark haired one shouted out at the blond one in a language none of them understood.

"_So, when did you learn that little trick dope? How is that going to even help you?"_

Naruto chuckled before he jumped after Sasuke, drawing on more power to reawaken his Bijuu-mode, while Sasuke reformed his amatarasu armor.

Naruto was ignoring the strange speech of the beings around him as they shouted, one being oddly similar to himself when he was younger, as inside his mind, the bijuu all warning him about the repercussions of using the bijuu mode too much, and how he was already pushing that beyond the point of no return.

Sasuke was no fool, and when Naruto rushed him, they continued their battle, only when Sasuke used his jutsu, Naruto blocked with the blade and Sasuke watched as his chakra was absorbed and eliminated.

Sasuke rushed in and attacked with his sword, only this time when he was blocked by the green blade, he got blindsided by the Samehada. Sasuke noticed Naruto weakening from using the green blade, while the Samehada actually fed him the chakra it drained from himself.

Naruto had hoped the strange green gem-like material wouldn't drain him as quickly as it was, so he had to use Samehada to counter the drain on him, doubling the drain on Sasuke while halving his own drain.

Sasuke pushed past all limits he had in this fight, and even when the chains Naruto used to bind him had protected him somewhat during their trip through the portal, he now had to deal with the drain from Samehada and it's wannabe.

Naruto noticed Sasuke begin to get sluggish and pushed harder, drawing on more power, pushing further and further, until Sasuke failed to defend himself and was run through by the green blade.

Everyone there watching the high leveled battle that was taking place, were shocked and disturbed when the blond ran the Black haired boy through taking the life of the teen.

Robin marched forward to confront the boy as he landed only for the boy to begin to talk to the now dead boy in that strange language, which sounded similar to Japanese, though Robin would guess an older dialect from the sound of the boy's words.

"_Sasuke, I wish I could have saved you, but even I know when to admit defeat. You were my brother, my eternal rival, and I failed to save you from your darkness. I am sorry."_

Sasuke chuckled as his eyes dimmed, and the black flames of amatarasu began to swallow him.

"_Quit being stupid dope. I may have been killed, but you lost as well. Everything and everyone you stand for and protect is gone. I win even in death."_

Naruto sighed as he responded.

"_You will only win if I die, and I shall bring the mighty tree of Konoha back from the ashes long before I meet my end, and as long as I do that, you will never win."_

BB was paying full attention, as he made a comment.

"We need to invent real life subtitles."

Raven actually glared at BB.

Blackfire watched as the blond killed his opponent, and saw a golden opportunity. She began to fly towards the boy, hoping to kiss him and obtain his language, seeing as she was the only one of the two who could get his language and ignore the smell of burning flesh enough to get close.

Naruto turned to her, still taping into his bijuu powers, after sealing his three swords away, tossing the green blade away to stop its drain on his own power.

Naruto raised his right hand and grabbed the girls head before she could complete whatever her plan for him was, the other beings around him staring in shock as Blackfire went limp in his grip.

Starfire was about to rush in to save her sister when the boy released her and turned to the two officers, before speaking in their language.

"I apologize for the inconvenience of taking your Centauri Moon Diamond."

Robin and the other titans all watched in shock as the boy grabbed the sword, and walked it to them as he cleaned it. Before turning and holding both hands out, speaking his 'Banbutsu Sōzō' once more before two large cubes of Centauri Moon Diamond was formed in front of him.

"In offer to replace the Diamond I swallowed, I offer you the blade, and in exchange of placing the Tamaran known as Blackfire in my custody, I offer you these blocks of pure Centauri Moon Diamond."

Both Officers looked at the blocks before looking at the girl, before nodding, the one on the left speaking.

"We shall leave her in your custody for now, and speak with the empress. But be warned that if she disagrees, we may have to return."

Naruto nodded.

"I will be able to form more when you return, so if that is not enough, than just request her to name her price."

The two officers nodded before they began to use their wrist computers to remote control a pickup from their ship.

Robin walked over to the male, glaring all the way.

"Don't think you are out of trouble yourself."

Robin was ignored as Naruto formed another Centauri Moon Diamond, this one similar to the gem he ate, before giving it to Blackfire, and speaking.

"Well, you have a second chance to do things right this time. Just be a better you."

Blackfire sat there as she held the gem the boy gave her. Before an actual tear came from her eye, and she smiled.

"Thank you."

Blackfire smiled at the boy as she stood.

Robin gritted his teeth as he cleared his throat.

"Do you want to answer me yet?"

Naruto chuckled as he stopped releasing his power.

As the blond pushed his bijuu powers back to the bijuu he obtained them from, he felt strange, before he began to de-age right in front of everyone.

Robin stared in shock as the teen became a boy of around 4 or 5.

BB was the one to ask.

"What just happened?"

Robin sighed as he stepped towards the boy, only for the boy to look at Robin for all of one second before screaming and hiding within Raven's cloak.

"Evil Clown!"

Robin actually took offense to that. BB, Cyborg, and Blackfire all laughed, as Star just looked confused.

Raven actually blushed slightly when the boy hid behind her legs.

Robin growled before he started to march towards Raven.

"Listen here, we just watched you kill a guy in cold blood before shrinking right in front of us. So don't for a minute believe we will fall for whatever trick this is!"

Raven actually felt the boy's grip on her legs tighten as she felt his tears running down her legs.

"Robin, calm down for a few seconds and let me try to enter his mind."

Robin sighed.

"Fine, I will let you handle him, while we handle Blackfire."

Cyborg was the one to sigh this time.

"For what Rob? She was released into his custody after he paid her bail. And she has not committed any crimes on earth, unless you call helping us handle the robo-squids or trying to play us as crimes. Playing us was wrong, but it isn't any different than some guy two timing some girls. Unmoral, but not illegal. We can give her the cold shoulder and boot her from the tower but nothing more man."

Starfire gasped as she rushed over and hugged her sister.

"Please friend Robin, we must not give my sister the 'boot' as friend Cyborg says. She is my sister."

Blackfire actually smiled as she hugged Starfire back.

"Besides, the moment they noticed they had the little princess here in custody instead of me, they would have return her to Tamaran begging them not to hurt them."

Blackfire placed the CMD around Starfire's neck once more as she continued to hold her sister.

Robin sighed in irritation as he turned back to the child that was now looking into Raven's glowing eyes.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=inside Naruto's head=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Raven stood there in the middle of a circle of very large beasts.

"Hi?"

Shukaku suddenly burst out laughing, as Naruto jumped from Kurama's head so he could speak with the dark empathy.

"Kurama just predicted someone would try this. I assume you met my younger self."

Raven nodded before she spoke.

"Yes, he called Robin an evil clown before hiding in my cloak."

Raven actually became slightly pink when she mentioned that.

Naruto chuckled as he explained.

"When I was young, I had plenty of bad experiences, and clowns were never nice. The light and kindness were normally used against me, so until my body returns to around eight or nine years, I will probably be a bit clingy to dark places, cause they are what hid and protected me from harmful things. I was never once hit while hiding in the darkness, and it never lied to me, and there was even this one girl, she always wore dark clothes. I met her when she decided to go out during the day and wore a cloak, I thought it was a curtain."

Raven actually smiled at that.

"So you are someone who appears to shine with the sun, yet prefers to hide in the shadows?"

That statement actually made the bijuu chuckle before Kurama spoke.

"**Listen here you two. Naruto's body still has access to all his powers, but since he was using our powers, he has to deal with our form of chakra exhaustion. Normally, we would go and sleep to regain our power, resting during the time of our weakened state, but since Naruto decided to use more power, before helping the mortal known as Blackfire, after absorbing her memories, he couldn't force his body to enter a state of sleep until he has returned to full strength."**

Shukaku burst out laughing as he interrupted.

"**In short, you now have a child of 4 walking around with enough power to destroy the planet if he got upset. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village! HAHAHahaha."**

Raven stared at the crazy beast before turning to Naruto, only to see him shocked as well.

"I had better tell Robin to be careful then, none of us want you to accidentally destroy something."

Naruto sighed before he spoke up.

"Within my cloak pocket, on the right side of my chest there is a scroll to explain why I executed Sasuke Uchiha. When you awaken, just remember, my powers run with my emotions when I have no control. If I'm happy, good things, sad or mad, bad things. Good luck."

Naruto pressed his fingers to Raven's forehead, as she felt knowledge enter, before she was looking at a pair of pretty blue curious eyes once more.

Raven turned to Robin.

"There is a scroll in Naruto's cloak that explains the situation."

Robin walked over and tried to retrieve the scroll before Raven could do or say anything more. Naruto began to cry as he yelled about Robin being a perverted evil clown. But this time, the ground actually began to shake as he hugged Raven.

A fist made of stone punched Robin back as Raven calmed the boy down.

Robin heard Raven referring to him as a dumb clown between his coughing fit, while BB and Cyborg helped him to his feet. Raven chose to tell Robin a bit about what she learned.

"This boy has access to all the powers of the older blond, the only difference being he has no control. If he gets upset or mad, he could destroy a lot of things, hurt a lot of people, and we would be far too hard pressed to stop him. We have to keep him happy."

Beast Boy stepped forward to ask a question as Raven finished.

"But, why does he hate clowns so much?"

Naruto was the one to answer.

"Because they keep hitting me with rubber chickens, or spraying some weird fizzy stuff on me, or hitting me with pie."

Robin sighed.

"I am not a clown."

Naruto looked at him.

"You look like one, bright colors and all. You think I'm dumb enough to fall for your mask?"

Starfire was looking between the two.

"What does our new small friend mean by calling Robin the clown of evil? I thought clowns were supposed to make people laugh?"

Naruto looked at the orange girl.

"Lies! They attack you with their weapons, slapping you with rubber chickens, spraying you with fizzy water, throwing pies at you, honking loud horns in your ears, and then laugh at you, which causes everyone around to laugh at you as well."

Starfire looked ready to cry as she flew near the boy and asked her own question.

"What of your parents? Why would they allow them to torture you so?"

Naruto actually began to tear up slightly.

"I don't know, I remember people saying bad things, like how they never wanted me, how my mother was a whore. But the voices in my head are telling me nothing but good things, about how they were heroes."

Starfire was crying as she hugged the boy. Robin all the while was actually feeling a bit bad about being as forceful as he was. Raven referred to the boy as young Naruto, as if she met and knew the older boy, and knew this was his past self rather than the blond they just saw kill someone. Raven looked to Robin.

"Naruto, the older one, explained that he has access to all his power, and after absorbing the knowledge Blackfire had, he learned to speak the languages she knew, and then allowed me access to the knowledge of his own language. So I and he are the only ones able to translate that scroll. I have no idea what that boy is capable of. But as long as he is happy, we have no problem."

Raven reached into Naruto's cloak and pulled out the scroll without a fuss.

Robin sighed.

"I have to warn the league don't I?"

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=chapter end=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Greetings, I am sorry for leaving you all hanging, and I have now decided, I will be working on five chapters, so, five of my stories are gonna get an update, before I go back to earning trophies on my video games.**

**I figured I would allow you all to choose which ones I work on. Top five get a new chapter then I go earn five trophies, then return for another five chapters.**

**This is something I have finally felt like doing, because I have wanted to do both, but I have been so confused about what to do, which lead to me reading other fictions.**

**Meaning I have been doing neither. So vote and after I read a couple more fictions that I find, I shall check the process of the poll, and after that, I shall work on those, then on the final chapter I write, I will ask for you all to vote again, and I shall go retrieve my five trophies then come back and check the votes and start the chapters, rinse and repeat.**

**So vote and I shall get back to you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first thing I want to address is the complaint about Sasuke being in the summary. Does it really matter that he's in there? I realize how misleading that is now, but I guess if it bothers too many people than I can change it, but if it's a single person I might not bother with it for a while.**

**Well, considering it's only been a day or two and this fiction already has the lead in votes, possibly because I posted the poll thing in this fiction, you would all be fans of this one more, but there is a chance for a change in the poll, so we will see which is next.**

**Now another thing I feel I should address. Naruto will explain about his power drain, and I already have some complaints about me de-aging Naruto. I figured it would be better than just shrinking him. Kurama shrunk when Minato sealed half of him away, so I assumed that Bijuu shrunk when they were drained, so after Naruto drained himself to the extent he had I de-aged him.**

**In technical terms, he is the Juubi, and he has no real control. He wanted more access to his power to use against Sasuke, instead of going for control, so it's like Ebisu explained when he trained him during the chunin exam break.**

**Naruto will explain more about his power to Raven, this chapter, so read on.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=T-Tower=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Robin was rubbing his eyes, waiting for someone at the Watch Tower to answer.

Robin had just began to phone the tower as Beast Boy and Cyborg waited patiently to see who Robin got. It was a rare opportunity to be able to call the League, considering there was hardly anything worth warning them about.

Though an inter-dimensional child with the power to destroy anything that upset him was something that called for it.

Cyborg and BB were both on the edge of their seats, as the screen switched from the Titan symbol to show, who answered, which took longer than normal.

Cyborg turned to see Robin slowing the load screen manually.

"Will you stop trolling man? The suspense is killing us!"

Robin chuckled before returning the settings to normal. Superman appeared on the screen as the image finally came into clear view.

"Sorry for the wait after we called. Someone changed the settings."

Superman chuckled as well when he saw Cyborg and Beast Boy glare at Robin.

"So, what do we owe to this pleasant call? Considering you're all joking about, I assume it's not end of the world importance."

Robin stopped smiling and became completely serious.

"That depends. Where would you place a 4 year old who could throw a tantrum that can destroy buildings?"

Superman blink a couple times before he replied.

"No idea. But it does sound dangerous. What is the situation?"

Robin turned to the kitchen as he spoke this time.

"Raven, can you bring Naruto over here real quick?"

Superman looked into the background as he noticed the two females he knew were listed as members of the Teen Titans, plus another female, along with a young blonde boy.

Raven, stood as she held the boy's hand, guiding him towards the television, where the boys were talking to Superman. The man of steel noticed how the boy appeared to stand in a way to spring out of the way if he were targeted for an attack.

Superman smiled.

"Well, if he is on your side, I can't see a problem. But thanks for the warning. If things start to randomly blow up, we will come lend a hand."

Raven sighed.

"Or if the dead come back to life, giant multi-tailed beasts begin to rampage around the area, or if the world just started to fall apart in random. Naruto here has no idea where he stands in the power scale, or even how much he has access to. He has told me a bit about his powers though. And if my assumptions are real, we might just have to worry about a bit of weather problems with his mood."

Superman had actually gapped at that. As well as J'onn J'onzz, and Flash, who, had walked in with Batman, though the dark knight just widened his eyes noticeably. Flash sped over to the council as he asked his question.

"This kid can do all that?"

Raven sighed as she began to explain.

"Naruto told me about his powers, which, according to him, he got after sealing away nine beasts, each a part of the world tree of his world, within himself. He might not have enough access to the power to do any major damage. The nine beasts are trying to keep a cap on how much he has access to. But for the most part, Robin wanted to call you guys to complain about Naruto calling him an evil clown, after killing a man from his own world."

Batman stepped forward this time.

"And what reasons does the boy have for murdering him?"

Robin began to input commands into the computer as the League members read over the file sent.

"Naruto had done everything by the book according to the mental representation in his head."

Batman sighed.

"So he executed the convict? Well, as far as we can see, we can send him back at any time. Dr. Fate has told us about a dimension that has a ninja system, and has mentioned Konoha before. So all there really is to do, is to wait for him to regain his normal age and contact the Doctor."

Beast Boy asked his question, surprised at what he heard.

"So we aren't going to do anything about the whole murder thing?"

Batman appeared as if he was going to ignore him, while Superman sighed."

"This documentation is all we have to go by with his actions. But think of it as if a police officer shot a convict in the line of duty. From my own knowledge of official reports like this, even though only his own name is signed, one of the many accounts against the boy is the destruction of their village. I assume he was getting justice for his fallen friends and family."

Batman sighed.

"In short, he legally executed the boy. Drop the subject and let the matter rest. Just watch over him until he regains his strength and is able to either live his life after, or return home. If you really want to complain about it, then we can send someone to pick him up and we can care for him here."

Naruto yawned as he watched the screen with a bored look.

"So all I was wanted for was to see a video of a bunch of men in spandex? Keep your fetishes to yourself creepy clown."

Naruto actually pulled a shocked Raven away to return to the story time, seeing as the girls were all reading books to him.

The league and male Titans stared in utter shock. Until Beast Boy and Flash burst out laughing. Superman looked to Robin to ask, only for Robin to answer before he spoke.

"Apparently, from what he has told the girls, he lives in an apartment in the red-light district in his village, has no respect for authority, no family, and a very versatile vocabulary. He has actually said swear words Cyborg had to look up."

Superman sighed.

"What could have happened to the boy to cause such things?"

Robin plopped onto the couch before he spoke.

"Apparently, he started out as a container of only one of the beasts within him. And his parents died, leaving their only child alone. Not many people liked him and he was forced to live in an apartment since his fourth birthday. He has apparently lived the worst kind of life I have ever heard before. Then he has no manners and doesn't hesitate to tell me off, though he stays around Raven. Beast Boy risked his neck once and yelled about how much of a brat he was, only for Naruto to hug Raven and she to toss him out the window."

BB cried about that, as Flash and Cyborg laughed.

Superman and Batman were both thinking on this situation. Batman bringing his plan forward first.

"You should watch over him there, Raven needs to keep the kid calm, and allow him to regain his power to return to his previous age. We will inform Dr. Fate about this little extra incase the boy wants to return home after he returns to the right of mind. As for the manner and respect problems, let the girls on your team get the boy to try harder."

The league all said their goodbyes as the Titan males turned to notice Naruto, who was eating a cookie sitting in Ravens lap, as Starfire read a story that only the boy understood thanks to having their language when the older boy drained the knowledge from Blackfire.

They found that the boy was rather intelligent, which Raven told them was merely knowledge residue from the many years of gaining it through the older blond. He could understand the languages the older blond knew, and even do math and explain some history. It was like taking the knowledge of a high school graduate and giving them the attention span of a four year old on a sugar high.

They noticed he tried to stay still, but unless they were doing something, he would try to sneak off and find something to do. Raven had even had trouble entering his mind again, due to her glowing eyes losing their mesmerizing effect the second time he saw them.

Blackfire kept him still by showing him her star-bolt while Raven had her second meeting with Naruto.

Robin dreaded when they had their next mission. What were they going to do about the boy?

Robin sighed as he heard BB grumble about being hungry, Cyborg also getting there decided to advise a trip for food.

Robin told their plans to the girls as they passed, the boys walking ahead, as Raven led Naruto by his hand with them, feeling his anxiety.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=Piano Pizza=-=-=-=-=-=-=

As the boys, mostly BB and Cyborg, were arguing about what toppings they should get, Naruto sat quietly in Raven's lap.

Said Titan felt the boy's nervousness, and knew how he was feeling, from her own first time hanging with friends.

She remembered Naruto mentioning that until his body became six, he would act almost afraid of people. After she asked him why, he told her that he was always glared at by other children's parents, and that he only really got started in actively proving others were wrong about him being a demon at around that time, after the third explained to him what a Hokage stood for, what pushed them to be as great as they were, when he made his first declaration to become Hokage, and when he decided to confront the light and prove he could stand against the evil it revealed.

He never had people be nice to him all that often, and she truly felt for the boy, and even looked at his older form with some true respect. To appear to embody so much light, after such a lonely and dark existence.

Blackfire had sided with Cyborg, preferring meat over tofu or plain cheese, while Robin actually kept hinting he also sided with Cyborg about the toppings, though when Starfire gave her opinion, Blackfire looked tempted to side with her, before Robin pointed out the flaw in her plan about the menu.

Raven could hear Naruto mumble about his curiosity in what tofu was, though then he realized he had no idea what pizza was, so Raven mumbled about letting them argue over it before walking off and getting a pizza for themselves after letting the boy try the samples of the many toppings the place had so they could decide on a pizza that they both would enjoy.

Naruto had warned her about his appetite, and that thanks to the amount of power he had, he had a boost to his metabolism and how hungry he could get.

Most arguments actually ended when they heard a commotion and a baby's cry.

"Titans Go!"

Robin shouted his battle cry as the Titans, while leaving Naruto in the watchful eyes of the restaurant staff, all rushed to aid whomever needed rescuing.

Starfire flew down and moved the stroller out of the way as Cyborg jumped in the way and tried to stop the progress of the bus.

Starfire and Blackfire both went to the front of the bus and pushed back on it as well, bringing the bus to a stop with ease as Raven activated the hand brake inside the bus.

As Cyborg questioned about the lack of a driver, BB asked about the teddy bear in the stroller.

Naruto watched BB, Robin, and Starfire get blasted by lasers from the toy, before seeing Raven, Blackfire, and Cyborg get crushed by the bus.

Naruto heard the voices in his head telling him they were okay. So instead he walked through the pizza place he was told to wait at.

Cyborg and Blackfire both had the same idea as they blasted the bus off them, Raven leaving the protection of her shadow.

Mammoth was quick to tackle Cyborg, the two entering a struggle of strength, while Blackfire and Starfire flew to get a better aim at their adversaries.

Robin examined the teens that attacked them as he saw BB once again get flopped into a trash can when Gizmo launched a rocket at the green boy's wolf form.

Robin jumped in and swung at the mini genius, only for him to have trouble handling the metal limbs from the boy's pack.

Blackfire moved to blast Mammoth, who was still grappling with Cyborg, only for Jinx, who was fighting hand to hand with Raven, to backflip and shoot several hex bolts at the dark Tamaran, causing random electrical wires to break from the wall next to her and whip at her, giving her a pretty bad shock.

Starfire glared at the pink haired girl, who turned back to Raven, while Gizmo tripped Robin up and took advantage of the boy wonder's recuperation, to launch a flash grenade at the Lion that tried to pounce on him, before rushing over to Mammoth and Cyborg's struggle to place a rocket on the metal teen's back.

Cyborg was launched for his trip around Jump, with a worried Starfire flying after him and trying to rescue her friend.

Blackfire began to stand as she got the feeling in her nerves back, noticing BB transform into an elephant and rush Gizmo, only for Mammoth to pick him up with relative ease as he tossed him into Raven.

Blackfire moved to stand next to Robin as Raven and BB joined them, after Raven shoved BB off her.

"Guys, I got a plan."

Blackfire, Raven, and Beast Boy each failed to hear it as Blackfire was hit by a large chunk of concrete, Raven a hex bolt, and BB a concussion blast. Gizmo chuckled.

"I hope your big plan has something to do with getting fried."

Robin smirked as he began to make a comeback, which died on his tongue as he heard a young voice behind him.

"You really need to learn not to harm those precious to me."

The three hive students looked to see a small four, maybe five, year old looking at Raven.

"You shall regret ever laying a hand on my friends, and that includes the dumb clown with the spandex fetish."

Robin actually slapped his forehead as he spoke.

"For the last time, those were members of the justice league, not some random porno!"

The hive three actually snickered at the comment, though the laughing didn't last long, though Jinx blushed, as the child, began to grow in age before their very eyes and become a handsome young man.

Naruto cracked his knuckles as he rushed forward. Mammoth jumped forward and slamming his fist down towards the blond.

Naruto twisted around the punch, throwing his right fist outward and backhanding the teen. Mammoth was thrown back as Gizmo launched several rockets at the new threat.

Naruto looked confused about the three items flying at him, before Robin jumped in front of him and batted them off course with his staff.

"Careful Naruto."

Naruto chuckled.

"Thanks clown, I should be careful of those flying metal bats huh?"

Robin actually stared at him confused for a second, before groaning.

"I will ask Raven to ask your older self about this later."

Naruto smiled as the two turned to the now full team of three, as Jinx stepped forward and launched a hex wave at the two heroes.

Robin actually prepared for the worst as his newly revived teammates caught up to the two, as they all prepared to stop whatever the bad luck girl caused.

And continued to wait.

BB was the one to ask.

"Did she do something or not?"

Jinx actually stepped back in shock, Gizmo actually didn't do anything threatening as he pulled out a small computer and scanned the area in front of them.

Naruto shrugged before stepping forward to continue fighting the three. Only for the ground he stepped on to collapse, revealing they were standing on a section of the road that was over a gate in the sewers.

Mammoth was the one to break from his shock first.

"How lucky does one have to be for that to happen?"

Jinx looked at the blond differently as Gizmo was still trying to calculate an answer to the very question Mammoth asked.

"Impossibly lucky."

Robin actually smirked.

"So, still think we don't stand a chance? Naruto, handle the pink haired girl, Blackfire, I need you to handle their muscle. Beast Boy, I need you to give me some backup against the tech shrimp. Raven, I need you to watch our backs in case they flip around to attack someone else like they did before."

The rest of them all nodded, Robin rushing to fight against Gizmo, staff vs. metal spider legs. BB turned into a hare as he bounced and darted around Gizmo's legs before turning into an octopus, using his eight legs against Gizmo's four, Robin stopping Gizmo with a quick tackle after he detached from his pack. The small genius grumbling every step.

Mammoth would actually admit to preferring to battle Cyborg, considering Blackfire didn't get pulled into a grappling contest like the tin Titan had, she was more flexible, and she had no qualms about striking low blows, which is how he fell, hard.

Jinx was torn between wanting to kill something, and crying. Ever since she had discovered her power, she had wished to find someone who was immune to them, or a way to control them so she could find someone to be with. And now, the first person she found that had enough good luck to counter her powers, was walking towards her to take her down.

Naruto walked towards the girl as he asked the nice and helpful voices what he should do to stop the girl, only for nine of them to hum, while a loud high pitched voice shouted out for him to make out with her.

Naruto, knowing what the voice meant, as well as trusting the voices in his head fully, and knowing none of them would ever lead him down the wrong path. Trusting each of them, though not knowing enough about them to know when to ignore their advice.

Naruto grabbed the pink haired teen, as she was about to throw another hex bolt, raised the arm into the air, pulling her close, and planted a smooch right on her lips.

Every person standing there watching, and the ten beings within the boy's head, all stood in shock.

Jinx, while shocked and confused, began to enjoy it, though after the kiss ended, she also gained a large blush, before fainting.

Mammoth turned to Blackfire.

"How come you couldn't have used that tactic instead?"

After cuffing Gizmo, and leaving BB to hold the boy, who had turned back into his normal form, both green teens still staring in shock.

Robin walked over to the blond and unconscious pink haired teen, as he asked his question.

"Why would you even try using that method of immobilizing her? Where did you even get the idea that that was a good idea? What if it didn't work? She would have been in a prime position to strike you down and use you as a hostage."

Raven stood next to Robin as she glared at the now once again teenager as he began to answer.

"The intelligent voices in my head said it was a good idea. And I trust them before I trust you, creepy clown."

Raven and Robin shared a look as Naruto began to hug Raven, saying how happy he was for her to be alright. Raven blushing from the tight embrace of the well-muscled teen, as his unnaturally high body heat, began to warm her.

Gizmo spoke quietly to BB.

"He has got some guts to do something like that, then turn around and start to cuddle up with another girl."

BB sighed as he decided to defend the blond.

"He is a guy who has the mind of a four year old dude. He probably has no idea what he was doing from the very beginning and listened to one of the voices in his head that Raven told us about. The kid is very impressionable. Though I never thought one of the voices would tell the dude to do something like that. We were all caught off guard there."

Gizmo chuckled.

"We lost because he was on your team. If he hadn't have shown up, then Jinx me and Mammoth would have dropped your leader into the sewage system with that one blast and you know it. And without your fierce leader, you all would have been lost."

BB watched as Gizmo was stripped of whatever gadgets he had left, before being stuffed into a police car, while Mammoth was placed in a vehicle that could transport him. The officers were confused about the girl with pink hair, mostly due to the method she was taken out, confused about which side the girl was on.

Robin cuffed the girl and got the officers to take her with her teammates to jail.

Robin then led his team to get some pizzas to take back to the tower, hoping Starfire and Cyborg got back soon.

Watching a teen who looked to be at least as old as Blackfire, acting like he was four, while amusing, was also annoying, because now he was being insulted by an older more muscular boy, rather than a loud obnoxious brat.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=underground base=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Slade was actually caught off guard by the appearance of the blond, and was also thrown for a loop by the boy's immunity to Jinx's power.

The woman who was there on behalf of Hive was also shocked about the boy's immunity.

Then the boy threw them both for a loop with how he disabled the girl.

The woman was about to reassure her client about the failure of the students to her employer, only to see him appear to be contemplating something.

"I wonder how effective that method would truly be against other enemies. Is it his own personal touch? Or some type of toxin? It really raises the question about how good a kisser the boy has to be to make a girl faint after a single kiss like that."

The woman sighed.

"Or wonder what the idiot was thinking."

Slade chuckled.

"Well, genius is part madness. But now I got to find a new way to deliver my message."

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=END=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Alright, I threw in a twist.**

**Hopefully I don't screw it up.**

**Hopefully I get it all straightened out next chapter without irritating anyone.**

**Hopefully things work out.**

**Hopefully I stop being hopeful…**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully I get the next chapter for the next fiction out soon…**

**Damn it, I was hopeful again…**

**Well, now stop picking this story for your votes on the poles and pick the next one. Cause I choose to only add a single chapter a loop.**


End file.
